


Best Present

by momerin



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Roronoa Zoro's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momerin/pseuds/momerin
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote for Zoro's birthday."Until a few hours ago November 11th was a normal day for Robin but now is different. She’d learnt that day is Zoro’s, her boyfriend’s, brithday."I do not own One Piece. It belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Best Present

Until a few hours ago November 11th was a normal day for Robin but now is different. She’d learnt that day is Zoro’s, her boyfriend’s, brithday.

“We haven’t planned anything for tomorrow, did we?” asked Sniper when he, Navigator and Archeologist were sitting in the Aquarium Bar, chilling.

“Urgh, I totally forgot it! What do we do?” exclaimed Nami as held her head in her hands rose her seat.

“Um, Is tomorrow a special day?” asked Robin not understanding Nami’s sudden rush. But Robin haven’t understood the shock on Nami and Usopp’s faces like she just said the most suprising thing.

“Wait, Zoro didn’t tell you? If he haven’t, I wonder it’s okay for us to do Nami.”

“How could he not?! I’m gonna increase his debt again!” she yelled as going her anger mode then took a deep breath and continued “Tomorrow, November 11th is that moron’s birthday.”

Now Robin was the one who is in shock. ‘ _I am so stupid. How could I not think about this before? Of course he wouldn’t say this to me. We can be lovers but like a selfish teenager, I’m the one who talks more and always. He hadn't tell me this because he doesn't want me to worry about his birthday. He’s too cute for his good. I have to make this up to him. But how exactly? That have to be something special. Way more special than our normal little favors._ ’ with those thoughts Robin made it night.

As midnight neared, Robin headed to Crows Nest, where his lover is now. They gave him today’s watch and Robin’d be with him all night to avoid him to go into the ship where party preparations for tomorrow morning continued. She climbed her way up and found him how exactly she wanted, training. She greeted him with a smile and he returned it. They didn’t need words, they never had.

Archeologist was acting like she was reading her book but all her concentration was on the clock and her lover. Clock’s hitting twelve means Zoro’s birthday had begun. And Robin rose up from bench with a towel then headed to Zoro. She wiped off sweats in his upper arm and that movement made him stop from his ful concentration training. When he was going to say thank you fort his he met look on Robin’s face. Before he could open his mouth Robin spoke “Happy birthday Zoro.” Then she smiled from deepest of her heart.

Zoro did wait lots of things but a birthday congrast wasn’t one of them. But he was sure he’d seen worry and tired in her eyes. ‘ _Wait a minute, Did she make herself trouble with some kind of stupid preparation? But he was sure he hadn’t said this to her just because of this. Of course, this has to be that greedy witch’s doing. She’d want money from me because of saying my birthday to Robin. Urgh, I’m going to kill her someday.’_ Thought Zoro while Robin was wiping off his sweat from his muscular torso. Then with a slight movement he captured her from waist and leaded them bench to make her sit on his lap. He pulled her hair to side and started kissing back of her neck. Then Robin stopped him by turning herself in his lap so she was facing him now. Zoro was trying his best to not catch Robin’s eyes. Raven haired woman sighed before saying “Why don't you care enough about your birthday to even tell me?” Zoro once more has a high doubt of Robin reading his soul through his eyes. Zoro had a little laugh and said “You really know me well. How can I keep things secret from you if you read my thoughts by just looking at me?”

“Keeping secrets? Why would that be a necessity?”

“I don’t know, maybe I would have a secret realitionship with another ordinary, boring, ugly and annoying woman in a random isl-Oww!” but his words cutted by Robin’s eight phantom hands pinching his sides.

“We are having a serious conversation. Stop joking and focus.”

“Oh, but this is too hard to achieve with your perfectly shaped ass pressing my fourth sword.” Said Zoro with a smirk.

“I can get up if you want.” Said Robin with a challenging grin on her mouth.

“If you can read my thoughts you can know the answer is and always will be ‘never’, woman.”

“So, my answer?”

Zoro sighed and looked down. “I didn’t want you to make yourself trouble with thinking what to do for me in my birthday. You already have lots in your mind. It’s just a day anyway. I’m a grown man, I wouldn’t go like, ‘today is my birthday, buy me a present’ or something. But I still don’t get why you got that angry with me. I still love you Robin, you know that and I always will.” With that opening up, he rested his forehead to hers. With Zoro’s movement, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started palying his moss-hair.

“I sometimes want to slap you but I love you too much to do. It is not an ordinary day, Zoro. It is the day you’ve born. If that day wouldn’t exist, you wouldn’t be here. You wouldn’t be with me, with us. Can’t you think how my life’d be meaningless if I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you. So please, care about this day. Besides, If I don't make myself trouble about my boyfriend’s birthday present, then what else do I do as a good girlfriend?” finished Robin with a smile then met Swordsman’s hungry lips for a passionate kiss. With a need for air, they broke apart and between heavy breathes she said “Happy birthday Zoro. Now if you let me, I’m going to give you first part of your birthday present.” Then she went in for a more passionate kiss.

When first day lights of November 11th went in Crows Nest, Roronoa Zoro knew he got his best birthday present by looking at naked woman sleeping peaceful on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this's too short but this is the best I can come up with.  
> Thank you for reading this.


End file.
